


Escape from Obsession: Hermione and Draco Explicit FanFic

by Rey_Featherstone



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Hermione and Draco - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic violence, Punching, Rape, Riding, S&M, Sex, Squirting, cunninglingus, date, doggy, enprisonment, hermione granger - Freeform, magic spells, romantic, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Featherstone/pseuds/Rey_Featherstone
Summary: Hermione saved Draco from a near death experience and found herself paying for that by getting assaulted, kidnapped, and held captive in his room. Physical tension builds as she spends her time trying to escape while finding out where Draco goes when he leaves her alone for days at a time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Escape from Obsession: Hermione and Draco Explicit FanFic

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tiktok a lot and recently was bombarded by Draco tiktok and it inspired me to write this. I’ve never written a fanfic before let alone an explicit one so please be gentle. I tried my best correcting any grammatical errors but there might still be some. I don’t own any of the characters or anything related to Harry Potter and the same for the lyrics to “Suddenly” by Billy Ocean. I also did my best to research so things are canon but there might still be things that aren’t so suspend disbelief please. Feel free to comment advice or constructive criticisms. Anyway, please enjoy!

“Hermione, are you heading out yet?” Ron asked. As she put on her second earring she responded, “Yes, I’m actually leaving right now. I won’t be long. Do you need anything?” He handed her an envelope, “Please give this to Fred, thank you.” She took the envelope and said, “Only if I get a kiss for the road.” He took her into his arms and passionately kissed her. She started to walk out the door and he pulled her in from behind and took a deep breath of her hair and kissed her ear, “Don’t be too long, I’ll have more than kisses waiting.”  
_______________________________________

After Voldemort died, most death eaters had fled to avoid a life in Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic allowed certain death eaters to publicly denounce their allegiance to Voldemort and what he stood for, and they could have their freedom and work their way back in to society. Some families including the Malfoys had taken the offer and publicly denounced Voldemort to avoid Azkaban but they were still social pariahs no matter where they were. The Ministry of Magic was finally weeding through those who were spies or worked for Voldemort. As for everyone, they were all still grieving over the many deaths of their family members and loved ones. The string of funerals had come and gone and it was time for Hermione, Ron and Harry to come into adulthood. They all found work and a place to live. Hermione and Ron moved in together and made their relationship official. Harry did the same thing with Ginny.  
_______________________________________  
Hermione stopped by Fred’s and then made it to Gringotts. Before she made it to the door, her shoulder collided into another’s. She turned quickly to see, “...Malfoy?” He locked eyes with her and he looked terrible. Like he hadn’t slept in days, paranoid, malnourished, clothes and hair messy. “Granger, I-“  
“Save it, Malfoy. I don’t have the patience f-“  
Before she could finish her sentence, an explosion of magic hit Draco and he flew back into the marble wall, fell to the ground, and was gasping for air. Everyone around them started running away. Hermione stood there shocked unsure of what just happened. Two men cloaked in black were standing in front of Draco and said,“You and your stupid mother are the reason Voldemort is dead. We are here to teach you a lesson.” They both hit him with the Cruciatus curse and Draco’s screams filled Hermione’s ears. Her mind was rushing. Do I save him? No, why would I save him? He’s the reason so many of my loved ones are dead. He made our lives a living hell! He’s an elitist. But deep down inside she couldn’t just let him die. She ran up behind the men and disarmed their wands then froze them. “Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalis!” She got down to the ground to help Draco. “What the hell was that Malfoy?!” She said. He grabbed her and pulled her ear close to his blood filled mouth, “Take me home, I can’t be here. There is a portkey in my coat.” And against her better judgment, they grabbed the portkey and before she knew it she was in his bedroom, she assumed. Draco was hanging on for life, gasping for air, choking on blood, almost bled out. He looked deeply into her eyes with what little energy he had left he hoarsely plead, “Hermione, please don’t let me die.” Hermione— he’s only ever called me Granger, he must be so scared, she thought. She immediately started healing spells to stop the bleeding and bring down the swelling and at the same time she screamed for help. After a couple of screams, Narcissa barged into the room and immediately started crying, “What’s happened?! What’s wrong with Draco??” Immediately after, Lucius angrily walked through and demanded, “Granger give me one reason I don’t kill you right here where you are!” Narcissa threw her body between Lucius and Hermione’s and screamed, “You will do no such thing! Can’t you see she’s saving our son?!” Lucius sneered, “But a Mudblood, in our house?” Narcissa shot the angriest, darkest eyes at him and he stood back. “Draco was attacked by two men in black cloaks. They said they were teaching him a lesson because of what he and Narcissa did, resulting in Voldemort’s death. They used the Cruciatus curse on him. I stopped them and Malfoy had a portkey that brought us here. I just wanted to heal the bleeding and then I’ll be on my way.” Hermione said. Narcissa pleaded, “No please stay. He would want you to.” What a weird thing to say, she thought. Why would Draco want me here? It felt so wrong to be in the home of those who saw her as less than. “No, the bleeding has stopped. I will leave the rest of the healing up to you. I must be leaving.” She said.  
_______________________________________  
About a year had passed since that incident and it was the furthest from her mind. Hermione was excelling at work but not so much in the love department. Hermione and Ron couldn’t stop fighting, it had become too much for both of them and they had decided in order to save the important relationships around them it was best to end it but continue with the friendship. Hermione moved into a single bedroom flat with Crookshanks and she was proud of her first place on her own.  
It was a lazy Sunday for her and Crookshanks. They were cuddled together in a big blanket in her reading nook. She was reading the latest novel and petting his fur. Suddenly there was a rapping on the door. Odd, I’m not expecting anyone, she thought. A second rapping. She came to the door, “Who is it?” No answer. “Who IS it?” ——“Malfoy”  
“Leave NOW.” How did he find my flat?  
“No, please hear me out. I have something to say to you.” He begged.  
“Absolutely not! I don’t want to hear a word from you! Please leave!” Her blood was starting to boil.  
“Please, just open the door. I want to..... thank... you.” Gratitude? Coming out of his mouth? That’s rich. I have to hear this. She opened the door and — he’d grown taller since the last time she saw him. His hair was ash now and his eyes were still a sad, cold gray. “Well.” She started with a raised eyebrow. He just stared deep into her brown eyes until he couldn’t hold back any longer and hugged her deeply. She tried to pull away but he just held her tighter. “Thank you, Hermione. I almost died that day.” He held back tears, “I want to show you something, I need to talk to you. Please meet tonight at 8 pm. Take this-“ He released her from the hug and handed her a box, “— inside is a portkey that will take you exactly where you need to be. I have to go now.” He apparated suddenly leaving her confused about what just happened. She opened the box and inside was a little snake chatchke, it was black with gold lining. What do I do? It’s insane to even give it a second thought.  
______________________________________  
It was a quarter til and she was still having an internal war of curiosity and dismissiveness. She took a deep breath and touched the portkey. Where am I, she thought. It was dark and the air was thick. She didn’t recognize where she was, there was loud music and moans. When she got her eyes to focus in the dark she realized she was in a sex dungeon and only a few feet in front of her was a couple having sex; a silohuette of a woman riding a man. She knew she shouldn’t be looking but she couldn’t peel her eyes away from her. She felt entranced by her presence but she couldn’t see her face. She could only make out long, dark, flowing hair bouncing with an hourglass figure. She couldn’t control feeling like she wanted to reach out to touch her and kiss her. The woman noticed Hermione standing, watching, and reached out her hand, asking her to join like a siren. Right before their hands touched, a hand covered Hermione’s mouth, grabbed her and drug her into another much smaller room. It was still dark, a little quieter, with only a couple people having sex.  
“Granger-“ he whispered, “stop fighting, it’s me, Malfoy! What do you think you were doing?” Almost immediately she felt clearer headed, not sure why she was just going to join strangers. “I — why am I here? Are you mad?! I should’ve listened to my instinct and ignored you!” He grabbed her hands from hitting him in the chest, “Please just shut up and let me explain. Sit down.” She sat on a plush love seat and he kneeled on the ground in front of her. “You have five minutes and nothing more”, she said through her teeth. “Granger,” he took a deep breath, “Hermione. First, I want to thank you. That day, I was being chased and if you hadn’t been there I would’ve been dead. I was so tired and ready to die but you saved me. You saved me and I think you know why I asked to talk to you. There is something between us that we can’t fight any longer. Things are changing and I think it’s time we admit our attraction.” She started to interrupt him but he spoke over her, “You saved me. Why? You’ve acted like you hated me from the moment you met me and when the opportunity was given you could’ve let me die and I would’ve been out of everyones’ lives but instead you saved me. Why?”  
“I- because you- It’s not in me to-“  
“See you still won’t admit it to yourself! What we have is feral! If you didn’t care I wouldn’t be able to get under your skin. You could say it was because you were standing up for that Potter and Weasley,” his lips sneered, “but I think you hid behind that.”  
“You couldn’t be more wrong, Malfoy!” She pushed him to the ground, stood up and started walking to the door. Draco jumped up to stop her, “See I don’t think I’m wrong. I think I’m right. I can tell I’ve pissed you off, furthering my point. If you didn’t feel something, you wouldn’t care but I can feel the heat coming off of you.” Now he was so close to her she started taking steps backward and with every step she took back, he took another step forward. “I know that if the roles were reversed you would’ve let me die but I am not like you.” She said.  
“Maybe. Who knows since it wasn’t reversed. What’s stopping you from taking that step with me, Granger? Now that Weasley isn’t in the picture- he was beneath you to start with- you can be with me”, he said, getting closer and closer to her face.  
“Do not mistake that for feelings. And Ron is a better man than you’ll ever be, Malfoy.” Now her back was against the wall. He is right, she thought, why do I let him get the best of me? He smiled then pushed his body into hers and grabbed her by her jaw. “Call me by my name. Say it.”  
“D-Draco” she said, her eyes wide with confusion. “Good girl. Can you really say you feel nothing for me?” he said with their noses almost touching. “Yes... nothing, now please let me go.” She tried to push him off but he just overpowered her and leaned more onto her body. He traced a hand up her thigh, under her skirt, moved her panty to the side and slipped his index finger in between her folds. He said into her ear, “You’re lying, Granger. Why are you so wet if you feel nothing for me?” She begged, “Please don’t do this. I beg you, Malfoy.” He grabbed her jaw even harder this time, “Ah ah ah, it’s Draco.”  
“I’ve had enough of this!” she said as she put her wand to his neck, “Let me go.” He laughed and then grabbed her hand to push the wand deeper into his neck, he stared deeply with intense eyes, “Do it.” She paused. “Do it, Granger! Do it. Do it. DO IT. DO IT. DO IT!”  
“Petrificus Totalis!”  
Nothing happened. No magic had jolted out of her wand to freeze him. He grabbed the wand from her hand and bellowed with his arm now pushing into her neck, restricting her breath. “How stupid do you think I am? As if I could risk you doing magic and against me of all people! This is a no magic dungeon and you don’t want to let the people here know the famous Hermione Granger - best friend of the GREAT Harry Potter- is here. Unless... you wanted to be killed.” He grabbed the wand from her. Tears streamed down her face. What the fuck is happening? How did I get here? Why didn’t I just stay home? She felt a panic attack coming on. Before she could say a word he grabbed her face and kissed her. With his body weight, the kiss, and her tears she felt like she could suffocate. He started to undo his pants and the tears just kept coming. He picked her up, still against the wall, and let her slide right on top of his cock. “FUCK.” He took a deep breath drinking her in. “You feel better than I dreamed.” He buried his head into her shoulder and started long and deep thrusts. She tried to pretend it wasn’t happening by watching another couple over his shoulder, but he was big and every thrust sent shivers throughout her spine. Her hips reacted in tandom with his thrusts while gravity helped him push deeper and harder and faster. She shut her eyes so he couldn’t see her eyes roll to the back of her head and bit her lips shut so he couldn’t hear her moans. Her jaw clenched. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck and shoulders tighter. Her breath quivered and her legs tightened around his hips. Against her control she orgasmed and tried to stifle her breath but continued to quietly gasp. “Fuck Granger. You’re so hot.” He whispered and then climaxed and shook. “You’re so beautiful.” He let her down and kissed her once again, wiping the tears from her eyes. He seemed to give her more space from the wall so Hermione took her chance and pushed him away. She ran as fast as she could out of the room and just kept running.  
_______________________________________  
Her breathing was panicked and her thoughts were racing which was making her so called exit noisy and clumsy. She was in complete shock and her nerves were exploding with adrenaline. Her mind was playing a tug of war of escape plan and reliving the orgasm and what had just happened to her. She ran face first into a towering man who grabbed her into a headlock. She tried to fight her way out of it but he was too strong and massive. Boasting loudly to the room, “Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence! It’s none other than Hermione Granger. She has a lot of nerve coming here. Boys, what do you say if we go back to my home and we show her what we do to Mudbloods? Especially those who fought against our lord Voldemort?” A crowd of men started to roar in excitement and a “Stop!” cut right through the noise. Malfoy pushed through the crowd, “I will take her.”  
“And why should we give her up to you? How do we know you won’t let her go?” the man interrogated. “Because I don’t want her. My father does. I’m going to bring her to him so he will do what he wants with her.” He lied. In this underground world, Lucius still had some pull and authority but the man contemplated anyway. They locked down, staring at each other as if the first to blink would get the girl. Hermione was crying again. Either I go with these men and I die or I go with my rapist. Who knew this would be my life? Finally the man released her from the headlock and pushed her into Malfoy. “My father will be hearing about your goodwill.” Then he whispered in her ear, “Grab the portkey in my back pocket.” Not again, she thought, as she found herself in Malfoy’s bedroom. “Give me back my wand!” her voice shaking from the nerves. She was shivering from the adrenaline and felt like she could throw up at any minute. “No. Let me make you some tea.” he walked to the back of the room. “I don’t want bloody tea, I want my wand and I want to leave! NOW!” She screamed. He ignored her and kept at what he was doing. “Fine, I will get it later.” She ran to the door but it was locked. She shook the door vigorously and screamed over and over for help. “You might as well save your voice because no one will be able to hear you. I preset spells throughout my room. No one will be able to hear you and you will not be able to escape especially now that you don’t have your wand.” He brought her a mug of tea to calm her nerves but she wanted nothing to do with him or his tea. “I realize that you want to go home but I’m not done with you yet. I couldn’t control myself and I made a mistake but I can’t let you leave. I don’t want to argue so just listen. This is my bed, it’s yours now. I’ve stocked my closet full of clothes for you. Multiple times a day you get can fresh food and drink from there,” he pointed to the corner of the room where he made her tea, “I’m going to draw you a bath and then I’m going to leave.”  
“Where will you stay?”  
“I won’t be staying with you until you invite me to. I’m sorry I-“  
“You raped me,” her lips quivered but there was rage in her eyes.  
“Yes— I’m sorry. I lost control and I’m an idiot, I’m sorry.” He left to the bathroom and drew a hot bath. “I left the tea near the tub.” Then he apparated. Hermione undressed and stepped into the tub. Once she was fully submerged, the heat worked on her still shivering body. The moment she finally relaxed, the emotional pain of the day erupted from her belly and through her throat. She cried loudly, hugging herself in a tub, in a bathroom that wasn’t hers.  
_______________________________________  
Hermione opened her eyes and realized she wasn’t home. Fuck, that nightmare really did happen, she thought. She was in a massive black satin bed with a dark mahogany post. It was as if she was resting on a cloud. She looked around for the first time to really take in his room. He had the finest things; a davenport and chair, a chest, a chaise lounge, and a bar among other things. What a spoilt prick, she thought. On the nightstand she saw a note and read it, “I can’t apologize enough for what I did last night and I will apologize until the day I die. I will never expect you to forgive me but I do want to show you that things can be good between us. Go to the bar in the back of the room. Whatever you want to drink or eat, just think it and it will appear. To the left is something I have been working on. Open the door, I made it for you.” I’ve got to get out of here, she thought. She opened every door in the room, except the one he described, to look for tools or clues on how to get out. There was nothing that could help her. She searched every drawer for her wand or even a key with no luck. She looked out the bay window to see if anyone was out there. And there was! A house elf working on the shrubbery. She slammed her hands on the window and screamed help over and over. The elf couldn’t see or hear her. She became frantic and grabbed the chair and flung it into the window. It immediately bounced back, hitting her arm and breaking her wrist. FUCK! The pain was immense. She began to sob. How the fuck do I get out of here? How do I let someone know I’ve been held captive? I don’t have my wand. No one knows where I am. No one can hear me. I don’t know what to do. She needed to do something about her wrist. She rushed to his closet which was half the size of his bedroom. She found a scarf to wrap her wrist and turned it into a sling. It didn’t help the throbbing pain but at least it kept her arm mostly in place. She felt her stomach churn. I haven’t eaten in almost a day. She walked over to the bar, closed her eyes and imagined a shot of red currant rum with a goblet of elderflower wine and black pudding and a pile of pumpkin pasties. When she opened her eyes everything was right in front of her. She immediately took the shot and started to stuff her face. When she finished she remembered the door Malfoy mentioned. The door opened to reveal an even bigger room— a library. Well, if I’m going to be stuck here I might as well try to get my mind off my wrist and read. She skimmed through the intensive collection and couldn’t believe her eyes. An entire section was dedicated to all her favorite muggle books. She was surprised to see them here, in an openly anti-muggle home. How did he know I like these books? How did he know any of the things he knew about me?  
“How do you like the library?” Malfoy asked.  
Hermione jumped with fear causing her wrist to hurt and she yelped in pain.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“I broke my wrist trying to escape.” she said.  
“I told you it was a wasted effort. Let me help you.” He took her arm and she winced in pain.  
“Brackium Emendo!” In seconds her wrist was healed and her pain was gone.  
“Better?” He was uncomfortably close.  
“Yes... thank you.” She walked away into the main room. “I want to leave, Malfoy. I promise to forget this all happened if you give me my wand and let me leave.” she said with her hand out-stretched.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.” he said.  
“Can’t or won’t?” she questioned.  
“Both. I’m not here for that. I’m here to tell you that I’m going to be leaving for a few days. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he said as he sat on the bed.  
“Malfoy, are you mad? You cannot leave me here. I have a life to get to. I have my work, my cat and my people will notice I’m gone.” she said with a stern voice.  
“I can tell you with 100% certainty your cat is fine. Goodbye.” She jumped to grab him but just missed as he apparated and fell on the bed. “FFFUUUUCCCKKK!!” she screamed and slammed her fists onto the bed with desperate frustration.  
Over the next couple days, she ate, drank, read and slept. Right before bed on the fourth night she decided the best way to get out of this fancy prison was to play his game. Follow his lead, gain his trust and feelings, and trick him into letting her go. She felt it was the only way to get back home to Harry, Ron, and everyone she loves.  
_______________________________________  
A few more days passed and Malfoy finally apparated back into the room. “Are you okay?” Hermione asked. He looked just as terrible as the day she saved him. He was paler than his usual color with circles under his eyes that were so dark that it was truly concerning. He looked like he could pass out at any moment. “I’m fine. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were doing alright. I’m sorry I’ve been gone longer than I thought I’d be but I’m leaving again. I have to go but I’ll be back,” he said and then apparated. What the hell is going on? Are those men still trying to kill him?  
A week and a half had passed since Hermione broke her wrist. She woke to the fragrance of flowers. As she sat up she noticed the room was filled with them. On every surface in his room there were bouquets of all kinds of flowers and even some wrapped around the top of the backboard, framing the bed. She walked up to a bouquet of peonies and breathed them in. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman,” Malfoy said.  
She jumped, “You scared me.”  
“That wasn’t my intention. I’m sorry to have left you alone for so long. Did you happen to want company?” he asked.  
She did actually want someone to converse with. “Yes. You can join me today.” she said, “Let’s have some tea.” His eyes lit up.  
“I actually have something in mind, but yes, bring some tea.” he said. “Let’s have a picnic,” he said as he opened the door to the library. Hermione looked in and the library turned into a huge rolling field. It was a sunny day with massive white clouds. A short distance ahead was an apple tree and underneath it was a picnic setting with a blanket and basket. “What... am I seeing?” Hermione asked. “It’s this room. I worked on it with magic for some time. It’s regularly a library but it can also be many things. Hermione,” he stretched out his hand, “-will you join me?” She blushed. It was so out of character for Malfoy to do something like this but then again, she didn’t know him that well anyway. “Yes, I will.” she took his hand. They spent the day eating and drinking.  
“Malfoy, wha-“ she started.  
“Hermione, can you please call me Draco? Malfoy is too impersonal and I want us to become closer.” he said. He has been calling me Granger this whole time though, she thought. “Ok, Draco. What happened a few nights ago? You looked terrible. Are those men after you again?” she questioned. He looked deep into her eyes. “We are having such a good time out here and I think if we talked about that right now, it would muddy the memory. Can we talk about that another time?” he pleaded. “That’s fine.” she said. She laid down on her back. It was so nice to feel grass again even if it was only magic. She looked at the clouds. “Have you ever heard of pareidolia?” she asked Draco. He looked at her waiting for her to explain. “It’s when you see recognizable objects or patterns in otherwise random or unrelated objects or patterns. When I was young, my parents,” her heart twinged, she missed her parents deeply, “would take me to watch the clouds and find whatever pattern or animal we could notice. For example, I’m looking at the cloud right above me and I see a dog.” He strained his neck looking up. “I don’t see it.” he said. She pulled on his sleeve to join her. Their bodies made a V-formation with their heads touching. “Now look.” She said, “Really take your time and look. What do you see?” Draco’s eyes darted from cloud to cloud. His eyebrows furrowed forcing himself to see something that wasn’t there. Hermione rested her hand on his arm, forcing him to take a deep breath and relax. “I see an otter.” he said and pointed to a cloud to the right. That’s my patronus, she thought. “I see it! Hey, there’s a whale over there,” she said. They spent the rest of the day looking at the clouds and laughing until it started to get dark. When they made it back into the bedroom Draco said, “Thank you for spending time with me today. I can’t remember the last time I laughed. Will you spend time with me tomorrow?” Hermione was surprised how nice of a day she had. “Yes, I will.” she replied. “Thank you, see you tomorrow.” he kissed her hand and apparated away. She changed into pajamas and went to bed.  
Every day after the first, Draco asked Hermione to spend the day with him and they walked into a different setting each time. One day they swam and sun bathed at the beach, another they hiked a mountain, they stargazed, had a bonfire, and so on. Each day was filled with fun and laughter. Hermione couldn’t help but see something change in Draco. She could see life behind his eyes. His smile was bright. He was kinder, thoughtful. She noticed for the first time that he was handsome and looked forward to seeing his smile. Their conversations about life and whatever came to mind kept her mentally stimulated. Had life been different, she thought, they could’ve been friends. But life wasn’t different, and deep down she knew that.  
They were sitting on a log at the lake, sharing a big blanket, and admiring the sunset when Hermione asked Draco, “Where do you go when you apparate?”  
He answered honestly, “To another room in the house.”  
“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Hermione asked. They locked eyes. She saw him in a different light. She was starting to feel the physical attraction. Draco said, “Only if you want me to.” Hermione put her hand on his face and leaned in. Draco met her halfway and they kissed. She finally felt that chemistry that he swore they had. It was electric. She became receptive to his pheromones and all in an instant she wanted more of him. It threw her off guard. She needed to focus. She pulled away, “I want you to stay but I’m not ready for anything physical.”  
“No problem,” Draco said. They came back inside and turned the room back into a library with an added fireplace. They drank wine in front of the fire into the late hours and when Hermione couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer she said, “It’s time for bed.” They tucked under the sheets, Draco turned his back on Hermione and wished her a goodnight. Hermione hoped she wasn’t being too forward and held him from behind. “Goodnight, Draco.” she yawned. She laid there, holding him close, hoping it would cause him to fall asleep. She took a deep breath of Draco. He smelled of peppermint and light-match smoke. It was alluring. But she needed to focus. She pretended to fall asleep. Draco had fallen for it. He thought she had fallen asleep. He could only think about her arm around him. Her body pressed against him. He felt warm. He felt safe. All the negative thoughts and feelings were bubbling up, weighing heavy in his throat. He couldn’t control it anymore and it poured out of him. He tried to cry silently while her face rested between his shoulder blades. His body shook while heavy streams of tears landed on his pillow. Hermione was shocked at what was happening. She couldn’t pretend she was asleep any longer so she held him tighter to comfort him. Once her grip tightened he finally let go and cried loudly. She held him until his sobs calmed down and he finally fell asleep. She felt awful that he was in pain. It was eye opening to see the multiple facets of his personality. When she was sure he was asleep she quietly got up and started to search through his clothes. She looked for anything; her wand, his wand or a key, anything that could get her freedom back but there was nothing. He must’ve hid it but where? She looked through all the things she thought he might’ve touched that day but couldn’t find anything. How is he doing this?! She checked the bathroom last and got frustrated when she heard him starting to turn in bed. I’ll try another time, I don’t want him questioning me right now, she thought and climbed into bed.  
The next morning, Draco stared out of the bay window deep in thought. His jaw was clenched and his fists were balled. Hermione tapped his shoulder, “Tell me what’s wrong.” He relaxed his hands and turned to meet her eyes. He couldn’t believe after everything she was there for him. He held her just to breathe her in, to have his hands in her hair, to feel her body against his. “I have to go again. I’m sorry we can’t spend the day together.” he said, kissed her forehead and then apparated. Where was he going? Why did he look so grim? I will find a way to get this man to speak, she thought, frustrated.  
_______________________________________  
It was so late in the night that it was almost early morning and Draco sat beside Hermione sleeping face down. “Hermione. Please wake up. I need to tell you something.” Draco pleaded while rubbing her shoulder. Hermione shot right up into a sitting position and groggily mumbled, “Draco? What time is it?”  
“That doesn’t matter, please listen to me,” he held her hands in his, “run away with me.”  
“What?” she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her eyes met his, he looked almost manic.  
“Yes, run away with me. I can’t be here anymore. I can’t live my life like this. I need a change, NOW. I want to run far away and start a new life and I want... I NEED you to be with me. Just imagine going from place to place, we can bring all of this with us and I can take a house elf to take care of us. It could be you and me, together, against the world. What do you say?” Draco said excitedly. She pulled her hands out of his and said, “No. Have you forgotten that I have a life outside of this room? I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to be on the run. I want to be with my friends! I want to see Ron and Harry again.” Draco’s face changed from manic excitement to anger. He stood up. “Weasley and Potter?” he sneered, “Why would you want to be with them? They might be your friends now but eventually Weasley will find another and then before you know it your friends will get married, start a family and FORGET ABOUT YOU! You’ll be left all alone while they enjoy their lives without you!” He was now yelling. Hermione stood up and yelled, “HOW DARE YOU? You know NOTHING of true friendship!” and started to run to the bathroom. He immediately regretted what he said and grabbed her arms to turn her around. “Don’t touch me!” she screamed. In the same instance she tried to fight his hands off by throwing her arms back, elbowing Draco in the face as she turned around. His hand covered the side of his face, she gasped, “I’m sorry I wasn’t aiming for your face, I didn’t mean-“  
“No, no, no. It’s okay trust me.” he smiled. “I want you to do it again.”  
“What?” she said with complete confusion on her face.  
“I want you to punch me in the face,” he said inching towards her. The excitement was back in his face but this time it was different. It was purely sexual. Hermione was stunned and bewildered. Draco was now towering over her. “PUNCH ME!” he yelled at her, still smiling. She jerk reacted and punched him in the jaw. Draco began to laugh and rub his jaw. “You’re scaring me,” she said. “Don’t be scared. How do I tell you this? Do you remember punching me in year 3?” he said.  
“....yes...,” she hesitated.  
“You punched me and it humiliated me. But it also woke something within me. And from that moment I have not been able to get you out of my head. I have been waiting all these years for you to hurt me again so I could finally worship you.” he explained. He sat her down on the side of the bed, fell to his knees and rested his forehead on her lap. “I just want you to feel like the goddess you are.” he said. She was completely shocked. She remembered that day when she punched him. It hurt her hand but it felt damn good to put him in his place. “Please.” he looked deep into her eyes. She could see he was being serious and asked, “What do you want me to do?” He outstretched his arms and said, “Punch me, hurt me.” She did not have to dig very deep to harness the anger she had for him and punched him square in the nose. His head whiplashed and he grabbed his face. He looked at his hands, covered in blood, and smiled. Hermione gasped, “I didn’t mean to make you bleed!” Draco chuckled and said, “Thank you.” Still bleeding, he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She immediately pulled away and wiped her mouth. “You’re still bleeding!” she exclaimed. “I’m sorry, you don’t like it?” he asked, wiping the blood away with his shirt. She didn’t know what to think really. His skin was still stained. Her chest was heaving. She could feel the energy bouncing off him and onto her. She had never thought of it before but loved the idea of a submissive Draco. She truly enjoyed seeing him on his knees, put in his place, bleeding because of her. She grabbed his face with urgency and dragged him on to the bed with her. They made out furiously and rolled around in the sheets. She could taste his blood with every kiss. It tasted good. She felt naughty for enjoying what she had done to him and wanted to hit him again. She sat up, straddling him and slapped him across the face. She could feel him harden where she sat. “Let me show you what I feel for you. Let me worship you. Let me make you feel good. Please.” he said, shaking from the adrenaline. “Okay, do it.” she said, anticipating what could happen. “Thank you.” he said and flipped her on to the bed. He went straight to her neck. He took a whiff of her skin and hair and asked, “Why do you always smell so good?” He kissed and lightly bit her neck and collar bones then worked his way to her chest. He put his hands underneath and lifted her, removing her shirt and then his. He was toned with deep scars scattered throughout his body. She laid down and arched her back in excitement. He stared down at her slender body in awe and under his breath said, “You’re so fucking beautiful,” then ripped her bra at the front, exposing her small, firm breasts. He wanted to take his time with her, he wanted to make her feel so good she couldn’t think straight. He slowly kissed her chest and migrated towards her breasts. She could feel him get closer to her nipples and her heaving breath quickened. He finally put his mouth on a nipple then sucked on it and twirled his tongue. It felt so good to her. His other hand grabbed the available breast and rolled his index finger and thumb around her nipple. After some time, he switched sides. Hermione shuddered in delight. Her moans were small in his ear. Her hips started to react and lift off the bed. He noticed her hips moving and did his best to focus on building the anticipation. He laid his body on top of hers, hips on top of hips. She felt warm between her legs from his body heat and began to dry hump his hard on. She wanted to hurt him again. She gave in to that urge and raked her nails up his back, breaking skin. Draco arched his back and sucked air through his teeth then growled. He grabbed her pajama bottoms and underwear together and pulled them off in one fell swoop. He sat on his knees and wrapped her legs around his hips. Hermione’s breath was quick and shallow. Her pussy was throbbing. She wanted to yell to ‘do it already’ but bit her tongue instead. He lifted her legs, kissing and biting her inner thighs. He wanted to bask in her essence forever. He grabbed her ass and lifted her to rest on his knees exposing her further. Her pussy was wet. He slowly entered her with one finger and began to move it in and out. She let out a small moan and continued breathing heavily. When her walls began to relax, he added a second finger, pumping faster and faster. Hermione was overcome with pleasure. “That feels so good,” she whispered, “I want more.” Draco began to play with her clit with his other hand. His fingers come-hithered while moving in and out and she tightened around him. Her back arched and her head was hanging off the side of the bed. She began to moan louder. He matched his fingers’ movements to her moaning and breathing. He rubbed her clit to the same speed his fingers moved inside of her. Hermione began to hold her breath. She felt so close to climax. Her whole body tensed waiting for sweet release. She moved her hips against his fingers faster and faster until she finally came. Her abs clenched, bringing most of her torso up off the bed. Her moans were loud and her eyes were shut tight. She started to come down from her high and laid back onto the bed. With every wave, she twitched. Draco continued to slowly finger her. Every time he pushed his fingers inside her she twitched a little more. Then he switched positions to lay on his stomach so his face was just an inch or two from her pussy.  
He blew lightly on her outer lips and continued kissing her inner thighs with the intention to build up tension once again. He was not done with her. Hermione had finally caught her breath when she started to respond to the kisses on her thighs and outer lips. It felt so good to be touched after an orgasm. She could tell Draco was going to continue to please her and she was excited for the ride. Every kiss, lick and suck felt exponentially better. She began to twitch and shudder again. He felt her sensitivity had calmed down and she was ready for more. He licked his way inward from her outer lips to inner lips. He wanted to taste every drop of her. She immediately started to moan. Her fingers ran through her own hair, down her neck, over her nipples and down her stomach. He loved to feel her react and put his lips over her clit. Her abs clenched and she lifted her head to look at Draco, buried in her womanhood. He looked so good with her pussy in his mouth. She let her head hang back over the side of the bed, cupping her breasts, while he sucked on her clit. He alternated between sucking and licking rythmically, letting Hermione guide his movements with her hip thrusts and moans. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, burying his face deeper into her pussy. He sucked harder and faster and couldn’t help but to think that this was the best day of his life. His face was sopping wet and his ears were getting crushed by her thighs. He was in ecstasy. If he could do this for the rest of his life then he wouldn’t ask for anything else. Hermione grabbed the sheets of the bed, writhed in pleasure and came for the second time. Before she could come down from her orgasm, Draco sat up, put one hand on her lower belly for pressure and with the other hand stuck his fingers inside her and rapidly moved his hand up and down on her g-spot until she squirted. “Fuuuuuuck!” she screamed in delight. She gushed all over the bed and on Draco. Hermione sat straight up to french kiss Draco then let herself fall back on the bed. He laid down beside her and rested his head on her arm. He watched her chest heave. Her body was damp with sweat. He lightly ran his finger tips over her body until she started to come down from her high. Draco’s finger tips running over her body gave her goosebumps. She took one last deep breath and relaxed into a deep sleep.  
_______________________________________  
Hermione was combing her hair in the mirror after a shower. She felt insane for having butterflies in her stomach. She had never experienced anything like that in her life. Seeing Draco enjoy pain made her feel like he had a screw loose. Maybe I have a screw loose, too. I shouldn’t have enjoyed that so much. She couldn’t deny their attraction any longer. It was pure lust. “I’ve brought you coffee,” Draco said standing behind her. She turned, “Thank you, I need this after last night,” and took the mug from him. “About last night,” he started, leaning on the wall, “Last night was beyond a doubt the best night of my life.” He took Hermione’s hand. “I have a feeling that you had a good time, too.” He said coyly. Hermione’s cheeks burned bright red, “I did have a good time actually.” She looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I also fixed your bra, I’m sorry if I got too carried away,” he handed her the bra, looking brand new. “No, not at all,” she said, inspecting it and remembering the moment he tore it. She couldn’t help but get flustered. Draco took a step towards her and tilted her chin upward, forcing her to make eye contact with him. “I was wondering if you’d accompany me on a date today?” He asked. She lifted an eyebrow, “What are you getting at?”  
“Just say yes,” he plead. “Fine,” she rolled her eyes with a smile, “What are we doing on this date?” “Don’t you worry about that. Finish your coffee then go into the closet. I’ve left you something to wear. Meet me in the room when you’re done.” He said excitedly and then rushed to the room.  
After her coffee she walked into the closet and found a beautiful velvet gown on a dress form in the center of the room. It was a deep purple, so deep it looked almost black. It had a chiffon cape, adorned in thin strings of pearls, that cascaded over the shoulders, perfectly showcasing a sweetheart bodice and relaxed silhouette. She was in awe of the dress and couldn’t wait to put it on.  
All dressed up, she walked into the room to see sand, the calm, clear ocean, a boardwalk connecting to a pier that was low to the water, and a sunset. Wow, this is gorgeous. I feel like I’m at Maldives, she thought. She walked onto the pier to find Draco standing by a table with a candle lit dinner. His mouth dropped, it looked as though he was struggling to catch his breath, “You look beautiful, ethereal, really.” She blushed, “You don’t look too bad yourself. You’ve got impeccable taste in clothes.” He wore a traditional three-piece suit with a blazer, waistcoat, tie, and trouser, all in black except for the tie that matched Hermione’s gown.  
He pulled a chair out for her to sit and said, “I might have an eye for fashion but the model makes the clothes.” Draco clapped his hands and a string quartet a few feet away came to life and began to play. He undid his blazer, rested it on his chair and sat down. “I see you’ve thought of everything,” Hermione said, referring to the music. “Yes, the ocean, the food, the music and my favorite champagne,” he said, as a bottle of champagne poured by itself, “I even made it so this sunset doesn’t actually set. We’ll have a purple and pink sky to enjoy all day.” He raised his glass, motioning her to raise hers and said, “To you. Without you I would be dead on the streets with no one to take a second glance. To your strength, courage and infallible morals. I admire you deeply,” he said with a side smile. They clinked their glasses and drank. “Thank you,” she blushed. They ate, drank, and joked around for a bit before Draco stood up, and with an outstretched hand asked, “May I have this dance?” She looked at him, then his hand, then back it at him again and said, “Are you serious right now?”  
“Will you dance with me, please?” He smiled. She blushed, took a big swig of champagne and took his hand. He spun Hermione around to dance and brought her in by the waist with one hand and holding her hand with the other. He guided her though the fall and rise of the one-two step, slide and turn. Her cape ebbed and flowed and wrapped around them whenever they spun. Their rhythm was smooth and elegant as if they’d been dancing together their whole lives. Draco gave Hermione one last twirl before holding her close. She couldn’t remember the last time she got to dance like this.  
They naturally began to slow and he brought her waist in to sway to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and they slowly stepped side to side. The string quartet had been playing a song that Hermione remembered, something nostalgic, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Draco took a deep breath and said, “You smell so good.” “I’m not wearing anything,” Hermione said. “I know,” he said, “you just do.” He was playing with a curl of her hair when he began to poorly whisper-sing in her ear, “You’re everything a man could want and more, one thousand words are not enough, to say what I feel inside...” She was humming along until she recognized the lyrics. She quickly lifted her head to meet his eyes, “How do you know this song?” She started to pull away, “It’s a muggle song. I used to listen to this as a child.”  
“I have been expanding my interests,” he said with a devilish grin. “Muggle books? Muggle music? I thought muggles were beneath you?” She pressed. “I’ve... changed my ways,” he said somberly. “I can see that. What I don’t understand is why. And don’t say it’s because of me.” She said with a smile. He held her tighter. He looked deep into her eyes and said, “It is because of you,” with an even bigger smile. She rolled her eyes and then stared at him. Who knew the ‘great’ Draco Malfoy would be a lovesick romantic? I have to lighten the mood. He began to ask, “What-,” when Hermione pushed him off the side of the pier into the water. She cackled. “You cheeky cow! What the hell did you do that for?!” Draco laughed. When Hermione finally caught her breath from laughter she said, “For this,” as she undid her dress, stripping down to her panties and exposing her breasts. Draco’s expression changed from playfully annoyed to pure shock, as if he’d never seen her naked body before. She jumped into the water with him, grabbed his face, passionately kissed him, then pushed him back under the water. When he resurfaced, she got a mouth full of water and squirted it at his face. She laughed swimming away. “I’m going to get you!” He yelled. They swam around, chasing each other and splashing. Draco swam underneath Hermione, grabbed her around the hips, lifted and threw her into the air. “You bastard!” She yelled before falling back into the water. Out of breath from playing and laughing, they decided to sit on the edge of the pier, looking out at the water. Draco stripped, hung his clothes to dry, grabbed something from his pant pocket, then grabbed towels to dry off. He wrapped Hermione with one and joined her. “I had fun today,” she said. “Yeah?” He asked. “Yes, I’m learning a whole different side to you and I have to say... It suits you. You’re charismatic and profound. You’re intelligent and you make me laugh. And who knew you were so painfully romantic?” she chuckled, “The Draco I knew in school was not like this.” He muttered, looking down at the water, “That Draco was a twat.” They both laughed. “I have something for you,” Draco said. He opened his hand to reveal a deep purple velvet box and handed it to her. “I- I can’t accept this,” she said. “But you haven’t even opened it,” he pushed. She opened the box and was relieved to find a necklace instead of a ring. The necklace was a very long delicate silver chain with a pendant. The pendant was a small green glowing orb with slender sliver snakes holding it to the necklace.  
“This is beautiful,” Hermione said. He took it from her to put it around her neck, “In this pendant is a small vial of my blood. It binds with the magic to connect to me. When I am thinking of you, no matter where I am, it glows.” She looked down and held the pendant, it was glowing a bright green. She asked, “How do I know that it doesn’t always glow?” Draco raised his eyebrow, “Do you think I am lying to you?” Hermione said, “Well, I want to see it work. Think of someone other than me right now. Think of your mother.” Draco laughed, “You want me to think of my mother? Ok..” He closed his eyes and almost immediately the pendant stopped glowing and turned a dark emerald.  
Hermione hugged Draco, “Thank you, this is very sweet of you.” He held her tighter to prolong the hug, “I just wanted you to know how often you’re on my mind when I’m gone.” She pushed out of the hug, “Gone where?” “I can’t tell you, but I’m leaving later tonight.” Draco said. All the joy and love had left his face and left him pale, deep in thought about what he needed to do.  
_______________________________________  
Hermione woke to an empty bed. Draco stayed for as long as he could but ultimately left after she had fallen asleep. On her night stand was a book with a note attached:

For you, my love. Let’s have a heated discussion that turns into something more later. 

Ugh, my love, she cringed. She removed the note to reveal the title of the book: House-Elves and their Rights in the Home. How does he know that I am fighting for the better treatment of house elves? How does he know my favorite muggle books? My music? Has he been spying on me somehow? She shook off a shiver down her spine when she imagined him peering through her windows without her noticing. She was finally alone long enough to start her search for her wand or even a clue to get out of this room. Every time he left before, she would check every nook and cranny of whatever she was searching through. Today it was the chaise lounge and coffee table. Her hands skimmed and dug through every crevice, above and beneath, with no luck. How is he doing this? Whenever he holds me, I run my hands all over his body to check for his wand and there’s nothing. But then he says he needs to leave and it looks like he’s pulling the wand right out from his pockets. How am I missing it? She dragged the heavy furniture to the side to roll up a massive rug. It was another dead end among many others. She stopped to realize that she had been moving furniture that probably hadn’t been touched in years. She felt ridiculous and slammed her fists on the coffee table. Her patience wore thin and she needed a break.  
She needed to feel comforted and wondered if she could turn the library into her bedroom.  
Her hand touched the doorknob, she shut her eyes and imagined her room in great detail. She imagined her queen sized bed close to the ground covered in big blankets in shades of blue with multiple pillows of browns and grays. Above it was a sheer circle canopy hanging over the bed. Across her bed was her vanity made of mahogany. It was the nicest piece of furniture she owned. It was strewn with her make up and perfumes. Above it, hanging on the wall were wooden carvings of the phases of the moon. Under the window and to the right of her bed, was her desk and chair. Her desk was covered in papers and resource books that she used for work. In the corner of the room nearest the desk, there was a giant vintage telescope that still worked. She loved looking out her window to see the stars in her free time. And the best part of her room was the ceiling. She had charmed the ceiling to display the night sky in real time. She missed laying on her bed and looking at the constellations before falling asleep.  
She bit the inside of her cheeks, took a deep breath, turned the knob and walked into a perfect replica of her bedroom. She stood there for what felt like forever when her chest tightened. She rested a hand on her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to hyperventilate. She threw herself on her bed, grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it as she sobbed uncontrollably. It’s been weeks since I’ve been gone. I hope Crookshanks is okay. I know the boys are looking for me but I wonder if they’ll ever figure out where I am. I wish I had told somebody what was happening. I want to go home. She cried until she couldn’t cry any longer and fell asleep in the fetal position, hugging her pillow.  
_______________________________________  
Another week had past. She spent most of her time in her faux bedroom. Daydreaming of being at home with her cat. Daydreaming of her work. Daydreaming of hanging out with her friends. Daydreaming of eating one of Mrs. Weasley’s meals. Anything to get her mind off the fact that she’d been alone for days now. She wondered if Draco was okay. He had told her he was only going to be gone for a few days. What if he’s hurt? What if he’s dead? How will I get out of here? Is my only option being found by his parents? Do they even know I’m here? She then heard something heavy fall onto the davenport. She jumped up and rushed out of her room to see Draco barely standing, leaning against it. His eyes were wide and vacant, staring off into nothing. He was dirty and covered in blood. “Draco?” She rushed to him, “You’re bleeding!” No response. He was in complete shock. “What happened, are you alright?” She pressed. His knees buckled, his legs were shaking. His eyes never moved to meet hers, they just stared into nothingness. She grabbed him so he wouldn’t fall onto the hard floor. “Let’s clean you up, everything will be fine.”  
_______________________________________  
Hermione dragged Draco to the bathroom and set him on a stool beside the bathtub. She ran a hot bath with salts to help clean his wounds, helped him undress, and set him in the tub. He immediately began to shiver from shock and adrenaline. She forced a glass of whiskey into his hand and told him to drink up. His hand trembled and jaw chattered as he brought the whiskey to his mouth, dropping a bit on himself and into the bath water. He mustered enough dexterity to throw the whiskey back and hoarsely spoke, “More.” She gave him another double shot and he downed it. Hardly blinking, he finally stopped shaking. Hermione was washing the blood off his face, neck and shoulders when she realized he had no wounds or injuries, “Draco... who’s blood is this?” His eyes instantly welled. His lip quivered. He closed his eyes and two heavy streams of tears stained his face and as soon as his eyes opened they were filled with tears again. She didn’t know what else to do so she continued to wash his body as he quietly cried. Draco finally came to and turned to look at Hermione. He grabbed her hands that were now resting on the lip of the tub, laid his head in her hands and broke down loudly, sobbing uncontrollably. It was painful for Hermione to watch, she had no idea what was making him so miserable. His despair was suffocating the room. She let him cry into her hands until his eyes dried and his breath relaxed. His energy changed from gloom and misery to longing. “I need you,” he said as he kissed her hands. She looked down at him and could feel that desperation for touch exploding off of him. Her body responded before she really took the time to think about it and touched his face so he would look up at her. They locked eyes and then stared at each others’ mouths, waiting to see who would move first. She wanted to eat up the sadness that consumed him and bit his lip, hard. He pulled away and touched his lip, checking for blood, baring his teeth. She suddenly stood up, towering over him, removed her oversized shirt to expose her mostly nude body, and said, “Well, what are you waiting for?” She knew she had the power to fuck his sadness away and she basked in it. He chuckled. He stood up, soaking wet, already hard. She grabbed his neck to bring him in for a kiss. Their mouths were hungry for more. Each kiss strengthened their lust. Each lick caused them to be rougher. He pulled away for a moment to get out of the bathtub then picked her up and leaned against the wall. Her instincts took over and she bit him on the trap, where the neck and shoulder meet. He sucked air through his teeth and growled, “Take your underwear off,” and let her down.  
_______________________________________  
The moment her panties touched the ground, he lifted her against the wall, squatted, rested her legs on his shoulders so he could have a face full of pussy and stood up. She let out a small yelp out of fear of falling as her head and hands touched the ceiling. “Oo, you’re strong,” she moaned. He pushed his face into her pussy and searched for her clit with his mouth. Her back arched and she moaned quietly. He held on and sucked and licked while she ran her fingers through his hair. “Hold on to my neck,” Draco said as he pulled her legs off his shoulders, inched her down, grabbed on to her thighs and carried her to the bedroom.  
He threw her on to the bed. Hermione’s long, curly hair was strewn all over. She had one hand through her hair, bit her lip and motioned come-hither to him with the other hand. What a sight to behold, Hermione Granger, naked in his bed. He grabbed the back of her knees and dragged her to the edge of the bed. She rested her arms on the bed above her head as Draco draped her legs over his chest and shoulders. He teased her by rubbing his dick over and over on her clit. “Just do it, I want you now,” she demanded. He smiled at her impatience, pushed his tip in and watched her envelope him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt being inside of her. She was tight, warm and wet. He took a deep breath, “I don’t think I’m going to last very long the first round, you feel too good.”  
“Just shut up and fuck me,” she said. He listened and started to fuck her hard and fast. This is exactly what she wanted, to feel him fuck away his pain. Her hands ran across her body, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. It felt good but she wanted more, “Fuck me from behind.” He flipped her so she was bent over the side of bed. He wasted no time to be inside her again and started fucking her hard. She loved how deep and rough he was and her heavy breathing matched her pleasure. Her small, firm ass was irresistible to him and he smacked her hard. “Again,” she moaned. Smack. She yelled this time, “Again!” He smacked her while still fucking her, watching her ass bounce to the beat of his thrusts. He held on to the small of her back to keep her in place. The mix of pain and pleasure caused her to moan loudly. Draco grabbed the hair of the back of her head and pulled her to him. “You’re so fucking hot,” he moaned into her ear and pushed her back down. He pulled out of her and jerked himself to completion onto the small of her back. When he caught his breath he said, “I’m not done with you,” then wiped her down with a towel. She enjoyed the rough treatment but wanted more.  
He laid on his back beside her and nudged, “I’m ready for my dinner.” She bit her lip, jumped up excitedly and straddled his face. He stuck his tongue inside of her while she rubbed her clit on his nose. “Fuck,” she said under her breath as his tongue traveled to her clit and stayed there. She cupped her breasts while he grabbed her thighs and ass. She felt the build up coming on and humped his face faster. Just as she climaxed she grabbed his hands and brought them up to cup her breasts. She moaned loudly and her thighs twitched, squeezing his head, almost suffocating him. Still feeling the waves of her orgasm, she scooted down and stood on the side of the bed. She grabbed his hands to sit him up. He was hard again and she wanted to feel him inside her.  
_______________________________________  
She spread his knees, turned around and sat on him. She moaned, it felt so good to be filled up and began to gyrate her hips in a circular motion. Hermione arched her back to rest her head on Draco’s shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair while he wrapped his arms around her torso. One hand migrated downward to rub her clit and the other hand migrated upward to cup a breast. He moaned, “Hermione,” into her ear. It turned her on to know she could make this man weak. She got up, turned around and pushed him hard onto the bed. He scooted back to center himself on the bed. She then climbed on top to take control. Hermione started off slowly, rocking her hips front to back, watching Draco lick his lips. He couldn’t keep his hands off her slender thighs and ass, his eyes tracking the smooth movements of her body. She leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs for balance and bounced up and down, forcing his dick to rub up against her g-spot. She moaned loudly as she let her head fall back. She felt as if she could orgasm at any moment. Draco could feel her walls tightening around him rhythmically. He tried to control himself so that he didn’t finish before her, one hand still on her thigh and the other now rubbing her clit. The air was thick with their love, the usually cold room was hot from their body heat and breath. Draco sat up to kiss Hermione. “You feel so fucking good,” he bit her lip and fell back, moaning. Hermione began holding her breath, she felt so close. Their sweaty bodies moved in quick rocking motions, the moans and grunts were louder and louder with every thrust. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest. She was so close, her nails were digging into his chest, her eyes were shut tight and her hips moved feverishly with Draco’s helping hands. He put his feet on the bed to give his hips leverage as he felt her beginning to climax. Draco grabbed her hips in place and began to jackhammer her from underneath which pushed her off the edge. Hermione’s whole body began to twitch. She moaned loudly as she scratched Draco’s chest. With every thrust she became warmer, wetter, tighter and with the added pain of her nails digging into his chest, he climaxed. Toes were curling, bodies were convulsing, their moans and grunts were loud. She couldn’t hold herself up any longer and fell on to him. He held her close as they both tried to catch their breath. She rolled off to lay beside him, still out of breath and twitching from the descending waves of ecstasy. “That... was... quite good,” Draco joked, looking at Hermione. She side-eyed him and said, “just good?” He kissed her shoulder, “Mind-blowing.” “That’s what I thought,” she chuckled. She rested her head on his arm and began to fall asleep.  
Teetering between awake and asleep, she heard Draco speak, “I killed a family.” Suddenly she was wide awake and unsure of what she heard. “What did you just say?” She turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with tears again. He sat up off the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, “That blood you washed off belonged to a family. I killed children, Hermione.” Her jaw dropped, she didn’t know how to process this appalling news.  
_______________________________________  
“Here, you are going to need this,” Draco said as he handed Hermione a glass of rum. They were now sitting across from each other in the library. She was rarely completely speechless. She stared into her glass as Draco spoke, “My father wants to rule the wizarding world. I don’t know if you know this but we abandoned Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts. My father never wanted to feel that kind of fear and humiliation again so he decided to take Voldemort’s place once he learned he’d died. From that day, he has been training me to be his first in command with the intention of me taking over when the time is right. Under the radar he has been sending me all over the world to former death eaters and other dark wizards to convince them of their allegiance to my father. I have been collecting an army for him all this time. Sometimes I am not happily received because of what we’ve done and they try to kill me. That is what you saw last year. It was not the first or last time that happened. I offered them a place in my father’s army and they were offended that I, the boy who failed to fulfill his prophecy, asked them to pledge their allegiance to my family. A coward father. A liar mother. A weak son.” He downed the rest of his drink, “If anyone threatens to expose us, it is my job,” his lip quivered, “to kill them. Normally, I just use the Killing Curse but he dodged. If he was alone it would not have been a problem but his wife and children were about to escape and I couldn’t let that happen. Things got out of hand. I’ve never killed children before.” Tears streamed down his face, “I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to kill. I don’t want to rule the wizarding world. My eyes opened after the battle of Hogwarts. I did not want to be a dark wizard anymore. I didn’t care about my lineage or anyone else’s for that matter. But my father... it just made him want more. He’s hungry for power and will do anything for it. I used to look up to him and now... I’m afraid of him. And my mother, I know she loves me. She hates seeing me like this but I am the chosen one, or so my father says and she will always stand by him, no matter what. I don’t blame her though.”  
“Draco,” Hermione interjected, “What are your father’s plans? How will he rule the wizarding world?”  
“Did you feel safe after the battle? Did you feel like things were starting to get better because death eaters and spies were being sent to Azkaban? We let you feel that sense of security to blind you. Our people are intertwined in your lives, gathering intel, finding your homes and befriending your families. The day is coming soon where we will finally expose ourselves. We will take everyone who fought against Voldemort, everyone in the Ministry of Magic, the Order of the Phoenix, the school professors, the Weasleys, you, and most of all Harry Potter and commit mass murder for everyone to see. I will be the one to publicly kill Potter, then I can take my rightful place beside my father and we can rule together.”  
Hermione downed the rest of her drink, “Is that what you want?”  
In this moment, Draco looked like he had lived entire lifetimes. The stress of death wore down his face. His eyes were glassy from his tears yet lifeless, “I don’t know what I want anymore. I don’t want to disappoint my father. I can’t stand to betray him. But I don’t want to rule. I want freedom and control of my own life... and I want you to be there with me. I need you to teach me to be good. I want us to go somewhere where no one knows who we are and I want to start a new life. I want to show you the man I could be.” She moved to sit beside him and held his hand, “What steps do you think you need to take in order to have that life?”  
“I... don’t know. I don’t have much of a choice,” he said, staring off. “You have to stop him and make him think it’s his idea,” she said. With a confused look, Draco said, “How? What could I possibly say that would stop him from domination?” Hermione straddled his lap, grabbing his face, forcing him to make eye contact, “We don’t want him to stop completely. That’s too obvious. We want him to postpone his plans. Go to your father and tell him that you need more time to gather more pledges or intel, or tell him something didn’t work out as planned and things need to be changed. Ask for enough time so we could run away together and I could contact the Ministry to stop his plans.”  
“But he’ll end up in Azkaban.” Draco said, defeatedly. “Your only other option is to tell him the truth. Do you think you can tell him that you aren’t going to be his right hand man anymore and live for yourself?” She asked. He didn’t answer. “I’m going to give you some time to think.” She said as she kissed him softly on the lips, then left him where he sat, to lay on his bed. Her mind was racing. She needed time to think as well. Well that answers why he knows so much about me. He has spies watching me. And Ron. And Harry. And everyone I love. She couldn’t bear the thought of anyone dying. She needed to think of a way to let them know that they were in trouble. She had no intention of running away with him but she needed him to believe that she would, it seemed to be her only leverage to control him and most importantly save everyone. She pushed all the fear and panic that wanted to consume her deep down so she could stay focused on saving everyone and escaping.  
“I’ve decided,” Draco said as he sat by her feet, “I can’t betray my father and send him to Azkaban so I am going to stand up to him.”  
Hermione sat up, “What will you say?”  
“I will say something along the lines of ‘I need to be in control of my own destiny’ and hope he understands my plight and doesn’t disown me,” Draco said. Hermione got up to pour Draco another drink and handed it to him, “What if he tells you that you don’t have a choice and you have to continue with his plans?” He downed the drink and said, “I will stay strong and stand up for myself. Then I will be back for you and we can escape and finally start our lives together.” He put his arms around her, “In a couple hours, he will be having a meeting with wizards who are working for us. He will be assigning them with their future positions in the Ministry and at Hogwarts after our take over. I will tell him then that he can rule the world on his own.”  
Hermione held him tight, “And then we can pack our things and leave. I will be waiting for you.” She kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” Draco said. His face relaxed and then flashed a moment of joy, “I am so lucky to have your support. I have something that I think will make you happy. One second.” He apparated for a moment and appeared once again but this time with Crookshanks in his arms. “Crookshanks!” She took the cat into her arms, with tears of joy she said, “I’ve missed you so much! I’m so happy you’re okay.” She then turned and seriously asked, “How do you have him?”  
“I’ve had him on and off for almost a year now. My mother has mostly been taking care of him,” Draco said. Hermione corrected him, “That’s impossible, he’s always been with me!” Draco then threw a flask on the bed for her to see, “Polyjuice potion. I have a team of potions’ masters making it constantly so I never run out.”  
“I don’t understand,” Hermione said, visibly confused. Draco picked up the flask, put it back in his pocket and started, “When I finally came to, after you saved me, I actually had no memory of how I got home. I only remembered the pain and choking on my own blood. It was my mother who let me know that you saved me, healed me, and then left. It was the first time I felt like someone other than my mother, truly cared whether I lived or died. And it was you. The one who got on my last nerve at school and I, you. I was convinced that moment we were meant to be together. Who could deny our chemistry? Looking back, I realized I thrived to make you angry and you let me! Negative energy is still energy spent. Anyway, I knew you wouldn’t give me a true chance with Weasley and Potter getting in my way so I did what I had to do. I had one of my spies find out where you lived and stole your cat. I took his place while my mother cared for him. Day after day, I learned as much as I could about you. What you ate, read, listened to, who you called and spent your time with, your aspirations, needs, wants and desires. I needed to know everything about you so you would be comfortable with me. As time passed, I fell more and more in love with you. Could someone truly be so perfect? I wanted to make my room your sanctuary. When I would leave your home, I would bring your cat back to stay with you. Then I worked tirelessly on the library. That room is pure magic and it’s a testament of my love for you.” Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t want to start a fight and have him lose focus with his father, she felt she was so close to escape. So she saved face, rested her hand on his arm, smiled and asked, “And was it all worth it in the end? Has being with me now been like you imagined it would be?” He put his hand on her face, “More than I could have ever imagined.” She smiled outwardly but cringed on the inside. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight as she realized how far gone he was. Hermione pushed, “We can continue this and have that life you dream of if you speak to your father. Be strong,” she held his hand holding her face, “I’ll be waiting for you, ready for our new chapter.”  
_______________________________________  
Hermione laid beside an already sleeping Crookshanks to try and calm her racing mind. She felt disgusted by Draco. How can he not see what he’s doing is wrong? He’s lost his mind! I understand his life is hard but this is no excuse. I can’t risk spending any more time with him. I need to trick him into giving me his wand and then I can escape. I can’t stay here another day knowing that everyone is in danger. Hermione thought out a plan to seduce Draco and tricking him into handing his wand over to her. All she had to do now was wait for him to show up after his meeting with his father.  
_______________________________________  
“It didn’t work... I was humiliated!” Draco slurred. Hermione sat up suddenly. Did I fall asleep? She stood up to meet him, “It’s okay, we can still— ugh, you smell horrible!” Draco reeked of alcohol, his face was bruised, his balance was off, and his speech was slurred. He pushed Hermione out of the way to walk to the bar for more alcohol. A fifth of whiskey appeared when Hermione said, “I don’t think you need any more.”  
“SHUT UP! I know how much I need,” Draco said, then downed half of it. “You’re going to kill yourself at this rate!” she said, grabbing his arm. He pushed her off, “Good. Not like my father would care,” Draco whimpered and took another swig. “What happened?” Hermione pressed. “I told him that I didn’t want to help him any longer. I- I- I said I wanted to be free to live my own life. I didn’t want to rule with him.” Draco slurred. He could barely keep his eyes open and was leaning on Hermione for balance. He grimaced with a hand over his heart, “He laughed at me! He made the others join in. He said ‘Draco, YOU’RE the reason this family suffers. You were the chosen one’ and,” his eyes welled up, “.... I fucked it all up. I shame my family name. And Potter...” he growled, “I will show him! I will show him no mercy!” Hermione interrupted, “Draco, please calm down, you’re not making any sense!”  
_______________________________________  
Draco was too drunk to tell her the details of what actually happened. He was sitting beside his father who was at the head of the table with Narcissa. They, along with thirty or so wizards, were sitting at a table fit for King Arthur. They had just finished discussing who would take over positions in the ministry when Lucius commanded the room’s attention. “I also invited you here to help me celebrate Draco’s coming into power. He will be the one to kill Harry Potter in front of you all and every living creature that has eyes to see. He will fulfill his destiny and stand by my side!” He raised his glass, motioning them all to do the same, “To Draco!” The wizards lifted their glasses and echoed back, “Draco!” Narcissa beamed with pride, excited for the change to come. She was tired of living in shame for lying about Harry Potter’s death. Lucius nudged Draco, “Speak to your minions.” He stood. He felt as if he was overheating, he was clammy, his nerves were shot and his voice quivered, “Thank you...” he cleared his throat then turned to Lucius, “Father, I thank you for this opportunity but I cannot accept it.” Whispers began. “I have brought you loyal wizards to bring your dreams to reality. I want this to be my contribution. It’s not my dream to control the wizarding world. All I want in life is to be in control of my own actions and learn who I am on my own.” Draco said, waiting for a response. Lucius’ eyes darted from his son’s to the eyes of the wizards. He didn’t want to lose control of the room. He stood and yelled, “Imperio!” Draco lost control of his body and with a flick of Lucius’ wand Draco slammed face first into the hard, wooden table. “Lucius!” Narcissa screamed. “Stay out of this!” He commanded. She sat down, staring at the ground. She didn’t want to see what he would do to their son. “I don’t think you grasp the seriousness of our situation, boy,” Lucius sneered. Draco tried to move but it felt like gravity was pushing the side of his face further into the table. He felt like his skull was going to crush at any moment. “We are this close to victory and I will not let ANYONE including my own blood get in the way of this family’s success. We will no longer live in the shadows.” He chuckled, “It’s our fault, Draco, for spoiling you. You are weak. You are still just a boy,” he began laughing maniacally, motioning the other wizards to join in. The laughter echoed in his ears and vibrated his bones. “But I will make you a MAN. You WILL kill Potter. You WILL bring honor back to the Malfoy name. You will know YOUR PLACE. Do you understand me, boy? Even Potter knew his place in this world and stood up against one of the greatest dark lords of our time. Is he the superior one or are you?” He said, releasing Draco from the curse. “Get out of my sight, NOW!” Lucius yelled. Draco, feeling dejected and humiliated, said nothing and left.  
_______________________________________  
The fifth dropped to the ground, shattering glass and booze all over the ground. Draco was out of control. He had pent up aggression and rage he needed to release.  
Without making any eye contact he pushed her on the bed, straddled her chest with his knees on her arms so she couldn’t fight him. “What are you doing?! You’re hurting me! Draco, stop it!” She yelled. She tried to fight him off but his blacked out drunken rage made him too strong. He pulled a flask out from his back pocket and forcefully grabbed her jaw. “Draco, please stop it!” She plead, legs flailing. He pushed the flask into her mouth forcing her to drink the liquid. She tried spitting it out but he covered her mouth and nose. In the same moment, Draco began to drool heavily, burped and then suddenly ran off to the bathroom to vomit. She felt herself transforming and jumped up to find a mirror. She grabbed her face. Harry? Why did he just turn me into Harry? How did he get his hair? As Draco was vomiting loudly, Hermione tried to comfort him. He pushed her away, “Go away!”  
“Fine! Let me go! I don’t want to be here!” She ran to the bed. He stumbled out of the bathroom and locked eyes with Hermione, “YOU.” Forgetting that he had just forced polyjuice potion on Hermione, he was overcome with rage, “YOU RUINED MY LIFE!” He found a paperweight and chucked it against the wall at full force, scaring Crookshanks who ran into the closet for cover. “What did I do?” Hermione asked, not understanding that he thought she was Harry. “You should’ve just died and let Voldemort win! Now you have all the things that were meant FOR MY FAMILY,” Draco yelled, still slurring. “It’s me, Hermione! I’m not Harry!” she yelled but it wasn’t getting through. “The chosen one. I was supposed be the chosen one. To kill Dumbledore and have respect from Voldemort making my family invincible. I could’ve made them so proud. But I couldn’t do it,” he was crying, “and now my father can’t stand to look at me. Yet YOU...,” he sneered, “were able to kill the dark lord. You have all the fame and glory. I HATE YOU.” He inched towards Hermione, “I’m not Harry! I’m Hermione!” She yelled again but he wasn’t listening. “You’re scaring me! Listen to me, I’m Hermione!” She tried fighting him off but he overpowered her. He pushed her on to the bed, got on top and began to choke her. Hermione did what she could to get him off of her by scratching, kicking and trying to push her thumbs into his eyes but it wasn’t working. He was too drunk too feel physical pain anymore and to realize he was hurting Hermione. All he saw was Harry Potter, he wanted to hurt him with every fiber of his being. Hermione was gasping for air. Her eyes were wide with fear, still trying to get him to release his grip. She never thought the last thing she saw before she died was a dissociated Draco, an evil smile plastered on his face while tears streamed down and fell onto hers. Her lungs burned for air, her vision got darker and she lost control of her twitching limbs.  
_______________________________________  
Rrrrweeerrrrr!  
Crookshanks jumped on to Draco’s face and attacked. He scratched and bit furiously forcing Draco to let go of Hermione’s neck. “You stupid fucking cat!” He yelled. He finally got a good grip and threw the cat with all his might, in to the wall, causing a concussion. When Draco released Hermione, she came back from the brink of death, gasping for air, grabbing at her neck. She was changing from Harry Potter back to herself. Her trachea was still crushed but some air was coming through. Still dizzy, she tried to escape. She fell off the bed and tried to crawl to the bathroom, hoping she could lock herself in. Seeing his blood, dripping from his face on to the bed, brought him out of his blackout. His heart dropped into his stomach when he realized what he had done. He stared at his hands and then looked at Hermione dragging herself to the bathroom door, still gasping for air. “Hermione, I’m so sorry! Please listen to me, I’m sorry!” He grabbed her foot and dragged her back towards him, she was so weak from her near death experience, she couldn’t fight him back. Her eyes were filled with tears. All she could do was shake her head no with her hands covering her bruised neck. “Just wait!” He was on top of her again, whipped out his wand and said, “Just let me help you! Anapneo! Episkey!” Her trachea popped open and she was able to take full breaths in. She was still holding her throat and trying to catch her breath when Draco stood up and began to pace. “No, no no no no,” he said while hitting himself in the face, “why do I keep fucking up?” Hermione crawled once again to the bathroom door and Draco yelled, “No! Don’t go anywhere! Colloportus!” The doors to the bathroom, closet and library slammed shut and locked. Hermione still on the ground, propped herself up against the bathroom door. Draco paced back and forth, “I can’t do anything right. I’ve always been a failure. A stain on the Malfoy name. I couldn’t even kill Dumbledore but I didn’t have a problem almost killing you.” He dropped into a squat and cried into his hands. Hermione finally felt strong enough to stand up and pushed through the pain of her damaged vocal chords, “I have some news for you. You might not have killed Dumbledore but you disarmed him. He had the elder wand and it’s loyal to the one who disarmed the previous owner. Voldemort thought it was loyal to Snape because he killed Dumbledore. What he didn’t know is that it was actually loyal to you. You could’ve died that night but you are still alive. Doesn’t that mean something to you? Shouldn’t it give you purpose?” He hadn’t noticed that she was inching towards him, hoping to steal the wand. She had hoped that piece of information would calm him down but instead it pushed him farther into his mania. He took a few steps towards the wall and vomited once again. He stood up, his face covered in tears and vomit and said, “I was supposed to die that night? I would’ve fulfilled my purpose in life and died with honor but instead I’m living in a real life nightmare. I’m supposed to be dead.” At this point, Hermione was close enough to grab his wand but he put it to his temple. “I’m sorry I did this to you. Goodbye,” he shut his eyes and screamed, “Avada Kedavra!” Hermione screamed, “No!” and jumped on his arm, forcing the deadly magic to explode away from Draco’s head, hitting the chandelier above the coffee table, crashing, sending crystal in every direction. She grabbed his wand and then punched him so hard he fell back and slid, hitting his head against the bed post.  
_______________________________________  
Using his wand, she animated the bed sheet to wrap around his arms and hands and tie around the bed post above his head, then turned it into metal so he could not get out. Draco called out, “No! Hermione! Listen to me!” She yelled over him, “Shut up, SHUT UP! Or I’m going to make you wish I hadn’t stopped you.” She pointed his wand at him, “Where is my wand?” She was angry, her jaw clenched and her lips pursed, “I’m not going to ask again.” She put her foot on his groin, threatening to crush his manhood. “Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you! Just stop.” He said, then pointed to the bed post he was tied to, “Press that little circle.” Each bed post had a wooden button carved into it at the center. This button served as a hiding place and popped open a clear cylindrical holder. “There’s nothing there,” she said. “Touch it,” he said. She couldn’t see it but there was something there. She picked it up and tilted it. Her wand fell out. Draco explained, “It’s an invisible sheath. I hid your wand in it. And when you were in the bathroom or asleep, I’d store my wand there, too, just in case you had an bright ideas.” Hermione felt rage unlike any other and exploded, “It’s been here this whole time!?” She used her wand to break everything around them. Furniture, paintings, mirrors were all destroyed by her fury. For the first time in his life Draco was in awe and fear of her power. She shot him a look of pure hatred and broke his wand and then stomped it into a million little pieces. “I’m leavi-“ she began but he interrupted, “No please don’t. I-“  
“I, what?!” She yelled.  
“I love you,” he said. She scoffed, “Love? You don’t even know the meaning! First you have a spy find out where I live. Then you trade places with my cat to find out all the things I like instead of just asking me! Then you rape me, kidnap me and hold me against my will in this ‘sanctuary’. This place is not a sanctuary. I am not an animal in need of rescue! This is a prison with a little bit of magic. Then you leave me in solitude for days, almost weeks at a time. You give me gifts,” she pulled her necklace out from underneath her shirt, “as if it will make everything you’ve done to me okay. Do you think I’m stupid? Throw a few gifts Granger’s way and she’ll be all mine?! That’s not love, that’s obsession, you lunatic!” Then she touched her neck, “You tried to kill me and Crookshanks saved me!” She panicked looking for Crookshanks. She pointed her wand at him, levitating him towards her, resting him inside her shirt for warmth. Tears of anger stained her face, “You could’ve killed him, you brut!” She stroked his fur and then turned to Draco, “You weren’t worried about Ron or Harry’s influence on me. If you would have just talked to me that day instead of,” she gestured everything around them, “all this, maybe something could’ve happened for you.” Draco asked, “Do you honestly believe that?” Hermione yelled, “No! But it still gives you no right! You didn’t like my free will. That’s why you imprisoned me and took my wand. That way I had no choice but to interact with you. You’re pathetic.” She spat at his feet. He looked at the spit near his sprawled feet then looked back up at Hermione with a devilish grin, “You missed.” Hermione was taken aback, “Are you getting a thrill out of this?”  
“Can you say that you aren’t?” Draco asked. He licked his lips, “I don’t think you can.” Hermione lied, she could never give him the satisfaction, “You disgust me.” Draco retorted, “You didn’t feel that way earlier.” He looked her up and down.  
Hermione laughed, “Earlier? You mean when we fucked? You can’t blame a girl for wanting some fun after being imprisoned but is that love to you? You make me laugh! You don’t love me. You want to control me! You want to own me. Well, you can’t. And you are mad if you think I can even stand you let alone love you!” She yanked on the necklace, snapping the chain, and smashed it on the ground, shattering it into a million shards. Draco looked as if he’d been shot in the heart, “How could you?” Hermione flicked her wand at his mouth and sealed his lips shut. “I’ve had enough of that mouth! Listen to me VERY closely because I will NOT be repeating myself,” she yelled, towering over him, “Do not follow me. Do not look for me. The first thing I’m going to do is expose you to the Ministry of Magic. Your dad’s plans will be ruined and everyone will be safe while you three will rot in Azkaban for the rest of your sad lives. Until then, if you so much as make eye contact with me, I will not hesitate to KILL YOU.” She meant every word. She turned her back on Draco, pointed her wand at the door, leading to the rest of the house, and said, “Alohomora! You can cry for your mommy now.” Without looking back she apparated, leaving Draco still tied to his bed post, defeated.


End file.
